Identified Flying Object Blurb
All four parts of Identified Flying Object were mixed into one and aired in a TV episode format on G4 hours after the final part of the episode was uploaded on the internet. A BlurB! version is set to be released on the YouTube channel in a TV episode format, known as the longest blurb ever (as it is 28 minutes), on July 18, 2013, and to air altered with blurbs on the TV theme song on G4 on July 19, 2013. BlurB TV Opening *Get ready for a 28-minute BlurB! *You know Pop. *Swings: You know, for kids! *SeeSAWS: Also for kids! *Exclusive Spin Fun Knowin' Ya reference *BlurB! Part 1 *BlurB! *Zero returns! *Oh snap...I need to be more thoughtful with these blurbs. *So many featuring characters!!! *Onto the episode... *FUN FACT: Capture is actually a tourist about to take pictures of Happy Tree Town. *FUN FACT: Zero is Splendid. *Oops, typo. I meant "Zero is splendid". *01001010 01101111 01110011 01101000 00101100 00100000 01000011 01100001 01110000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001 *Lumpy's a pig. *Truffles was supposed to be there. *Unfortunately, Truffles was busy sailing a ship for filming in another episode. *FUN FACT: Zero is Lumpy. *What am I saying, Zero is nowhere near lumpy. *Tulips! *FUN FACT: Zero is Zero. *01010011 01001000 01001111 01000100 01000100 *What, Comedy Robot? *01010100 01001111 01000100 01000100 00100000 01011000 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01010010 01001011 *Why would you ship Todd with the shark... *01001001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 01011100 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100001 *Fine...no, no, no, wait! *GAH, I missed Pierce's role... *Cliffhanger...boom. *COMMERCIAL BREAK (flashing repeatedly) Part 2 *01010011 01001000 01001111 01000100 01000100 *SHODD up. *Rebuilding: The art of science. *Desert set used in "Just Desert" *Time travelling machine used in "Blast From the Past" *Josh the Builder! *TV-Y (appears in top left of the screen for 10 seconds before fading out) *What? Kenn never said I couldn't joke about kids cartoons. *A dream is no more than a fantasy! *I THOUGHT TODD DIED *Mansion *Mansion 2: Haunted Mansion *Mansion 2: Haunted Mansion 2: Jealous Owls *The Unknown Stone *If you don't know what it is, I suggest looking in 3'' for it. *JOSH IS ZERO? *OMFG *COMMERCIAL BREAK (flashing repeatedly) Part 3 *Yay!(in small text) *LiftyShifty Chuckle™! Now available in stores for $99.99! *Tug-O-War! *01010100 01110101 01100111 00101101 01001111 00101101 01010111 01100001 01110010 00100001 *Tug-O-War! *01010100 01110101 01100111 00101101 01001111 00101101 01010111 01100001 01110010 00100001 *Tug-O-War! *01010100 01110101 01100111 00101101 01001111 00101101 01010111 01100001 01110010 00100001 *I don't understand how to use the time machine. *Josh's house: Remodeled from previous episodes. *Windows: Remodeled to allow stalkers in. *Normally Capture takes pictures of people in embarrassing moments *I expected Josh and Stacy to be having *01000011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100101 01100100(covering last word of previous annotation) *TV-Y *Josh the Builder! *Capture, don't capture Capture! *Yeah, I got nothing. *You're the one that I want! *BOOM *Oh, so NOW he understands the controls. *Fantasy! *And Zero makes it zero pictures on his camera. *REWIND *REWIND *REWIND *FORWARD *FORWARD *FORWARD *Red Zero *REWIND *REWIND *REWIND *FORWARD *FORWARD *FORWARD *MOURNING *MOURNING *MOURNING *Double A gives an F-. *APPLAUSE SIGN *COMMERCIAL BREAK (flashing repeatedly) Part 4 *Capture Photograph *No, that is not an official name. *Derp. **DErp. ***DERp. ****DERP. *And snap. *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ow... *I was once in that audience. *Zero heard. *ATTTACCKKK!!! *Censored *Oh wait, there's already a censor? *Dangit. *FLASH! *FLASH! *FLASH! *Ow... *I'M IN THAT CROWD! *He just vaporized my compu *FDSKFJSDMV *FSJNHDFCJJMSSDC *SKVSMVFSKGSDJVK *CFKSDFVMSFVSK *I'll try to lrt the cmdy rbt di it ths tome *(comedy robot) *I GUESS I AM TAKING OVER NOW *I'LL GO BACK TO MY COMEDY AND KILLING-I MEAN-UGH, NEVER MIND. *DEATH TO ALL CHIPMUNKS AND BIRDS *FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *GASP GASP GASP *FIGHT OVER *SEND TO SUN *DEATH TO ALL HUMANS *I HATE THIS CHARACTER(covering The Zebra) *DERP *SUFFOCATION TO ALL HUMANS *(cue normal) *I'm back...sorry about that. *Running: Zero gave them exercise *The unknown stone's powers are gone *Wait...they are in Australia *PLATTO? How did you make it into this episode? **sigh* Oh well... *Moral. Credits *I should do this again...this was fun! *What do you think? *Maybe I will. *Well, goodbye! Moral ''A picture is worth a thousand words! Trivia *This is the second time Comedy Robot 2.0 is used in a BlurB. The first is The Way You Make Me Wheel. *This is the second time The Zebra is covered by a blurb. The first is Free Pugs. Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Time travel episodes